


Guardians Alphabet

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: What it says on the tin, Guardians of Childhood through the alphabet.





	Guardians Alphabet

A-Aster

He told them never to call him Aster. The name just brought back memories, memories of his life before the massacre.

His family had called him Aster, and no matter how much they pretended, the Guardians weren't a family. They were barely even friends!

So why did he let that ruddy show pony call him Aster? How had he even found out his name?

But he never minded, Jack had always played by his own rules.

B-Bunny

Bunny, that's who he was. Most of the time. Bunny was the 6 foot 1 Pooka with nerves of steel, master of tai chi and the ancient art of karate.

But around _HIM _, he was Aster. Aster was gentle, designer of Easter eggs and maker of chocolate. Aster had been shoved aside by Bunny. But Jack brought back Aster, the gentle Pooka who had played with his young nieces and nephews, helped them with whatever they needed when they were a bit older, the one who had been killed by Pitch.__

____

C-Christmas

Pookas had never celebrated Christmas. Aster had never even heard of it until he met North and became a Guardian. Bunny wouldn't let him admit that he enjoyed the holiday.

But Jack, Jack made him think.

D-Dreams

Aster still saw them, in his dreams. His parents, siblings, nieces, and nephews. His mate. They told him to move on, to be happy, not to grieve them forever. Once, he woke up from the dream, cold fingers carding through the fur on his head.

That's when Jack met Aster.

E-Easter

His mate had loved Easter. His whole family had. That's what kept him going after they died, he kept his family alive through their holiday, his holiday.

He never let anyone help him with his eggs. Never let them into his private space.

He never planned to after that disastrous Easter. But a few weeks later, after everything had been fixed, _HE_ showed up, a tiny blonde girl clutching his hand, eyes wide with wonder.

Aster decided, just once, to break Bunny's rule.

F-Frost

The first time he woke to the smell of frost in the Warren, Bunny swore he was going to kill the boy, no matter how much Aster liked him.

Then he saw what Jack had done. A thin layer of frost covering the single glass window of the Burrow. The designs in the frost reminded Aster of a child's basic Easter egg design.

Maybe frost had its uses.

G-Guardian

Aster had never wanted anything more than to be a father, to watch his mate as he swelled with their kits.

But Pitch had come before any of his dreams could become reality.

Bunny hated being forced to be something he had never wanted to do, so he only spoke with the other Guardians when forced to.

But Jack…Jack changed everything. Jack was always at the Warren. Sometimes bringing Sophie with him, sometimes coming alone.

But one day, Jack didn't show up.

Aster worried about his friend. Bunny worried about his charge, he had found something to Guard. He had found his Family.

H-Hearts

His had been stolen. Stolen by a bright little girl with messy blonde hair and curious green eyes. And a winter spirit with pure white hair and shining blue eyes.

Aster knows it's a good thing. This is his new family! Bunny isn't so sure.

I-Igloo

Bunny had no idea what he was doing here. They had teamed up on him, that's what happened; Aster was no match for Sophie's puppy dog eyes.

So here he was, hiding, in a bloody igloo of all things, from a four-year-old and a winter spirit. 

As the roof of his poorly built snow shelter caved in to the sound of laughter, Aster grinned, preparing for battle.

J-Jack

He was a winter spirit, but he was Aster's, a spring spirit, best friend. North still got a chuckle out of that one.

Jack was special. Years ago, when the Guardians had first formed, the Guardians had at least been friends.

But when Ombric died, and Katherine and Nightlight had moved to the moon, they had drifted apart.

North finally grew up and Tooth mellowed out, Bunny himself had mellowed as well. Then Jack had joined their ranks. North finally had back what he felt he had lost when the original Santoff Claussen had been destroyed, someone to take care of and teach. Tooth was in love with his teeth, and Sandy had someone patient and creative enough to take the time to decipher his sand signs.

Aster got more than all of them. He got someone stubborn enough to stand up to Bunny, yet kind enough to coax out Aster. Aster got a real friend, Aster got love.

K-Koz

Jack found the picture in the burrow.

He asked Aster about it, wondering aloud how he could be so happy in a picture with Pitch.

Aster looked at the picture, smiling sadly. He sat down the egg he had been working on, taking the frame from Jack.

He led Jack back into the living room, settling them both on the couch. He told Jack the story of Koz. Showed him pictures from an album.

He told tales of Sandy when he still spoke, of Koz when he fought, of Seraphina when she was born. Of Pitch when he took over and ruined a family.

When Aster's tale was through, Jack blinked up at him and snuggled deeper into Aster's warm fur, murmuring how that wasn't going to happen to them, how they would be together forever.

Aster smiled and ran his paw through Jack's hair in agreement.

L-Little Ones

Aster loved children; they were the only ones who really enjoyed his holiday. But since his family had died, he'd only watched them from a distance, never getting close enough for them to speak to him.

Then that little ankle-biter, that little shelia Sophie, got into his Warren. And Jack brought her back!

Bunny was furious. But Aster was elated; it had been too long since he had helped a child paint their first egg or anything else for that matter.

So Bunny grudgingly let them in. And slowly, but surely, they stole his heart too.

M-Manny

He knew it, the bloody gala in the moon planned it!

Bunny was furious, but Aster couldn't bring himself to be angry.

Looking down at the scared boy in his arms, Aster felt himself smile. Feeling Jack about to speak, Aster leaned down and kissed Jack passionately.

Shocked, Jack moaned and closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Bunny was still mad at Manny though.

N-North

North was like Jack's dad. Of course, he wanted to make sure Aster wouldn't hurt Jack.

An hour and many threats on his life later, Aster made his way back to the Warren shakily.

He was never going to get on North's bad side.

O-One

Jack had one. Aster had one too. When they told Jamie and Sophie, Aster was more nervous than when they had told North. He didn't want to lose his ankle-biter.

But Sophie, now 15, just grinned and flung her arms around her friends.

Aster felt stupid for ever thinking Sophie would ever abandon them.

P-Pitch

This was low, even for Pitch.

Aster was distraught, Bunny was pissed.

Pitch had gone to Burgess, straight to the Bennett house.

Now Jamie was in intensive care at the Pole, on the brink of death. And Sophie was still missing.

A long high pitched beep filled the infirmary. Phil pulled the sheet over Jamie's face, with a sad shake of his head. He turned to Jack as he turned off the monitor, mumbling a few soft words of comfort.

Jack buried his face in Aster's fur, sobs racking his slim frame. Aster rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Suddenly the temperature in the room plummeted, colder than Jack had ever made it and the air was charged with static. Aster felt someone jerk behind him. He turned around to see Jamie sitting up on the cot.

He started babbling about Sophie and Pitch and Fearlings.

Aster didn't hear everything, but Bunny heard enough. Antarctica, Pitch was keeping Sophie in Antarctica. And he was going to turn her into a Fearling Princess, like he had tried with Katherine.

Pitch was in for a world of hurt when Bunny got a hold of him.

Q-Quiet

It was quiet when they reached Antarctica. Too quiet.

The Guardians approached the large structure made from shadows and ice, Bunny in the lead.

Jack had made sure the storm wouldn't be too bad and the temperature wasn't too cold.

Bunny led them into the castle, following the faint scent trail Sophie had left.

They found her in a room full of Fearlings. Aster was suddenly terrified of what they would find.

She was infected and changing fast. Bunny couldn't do anything to stop it.

But Aster could. It was old Pookan magic. He pulled Sophie to his chest, holding her tightly. He poured all his love, his life magic, into her small frame.

Aster felt her shifting, morphing. When he opened his eyes, he was stunned. Sophie wasn't human anymore. She was a Pooka. Her fur was blonde, the same color as her hair had been, and her markings were light brown. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Aster before losing consciousness again.

Aster pulled Sophie close, carrying her back to the sleigh.

R-Reminder

Aster laid Sophie carefully on a bed in the infirmary, next to Jamie. He took a step back, taking a good look at her new form.

She was still 16, that much was obvious. But as Aster continued to look at her, he realized who she had been. She had been his sister's first-born, his favorite niece. She had died when she was Sophie's age.

Aster smiled sadly, running a paw through the fur on the top of her head. Family was everything.

S-Sandy

Sandy was with Sophie when she woke up. She shot up in bed, crying out. 

Aster ran as fast as he could, hearing the girl's cries. He pulled her into a tight hug, making soft noises that parents made to calm their kits.

She curled up into the warmth of a familiar body, the only other Pooka in the world.

Aster let her cry; he knew what she was feeling, like she had just lost her entire family.

But Sophie didn't have to start from square one, she had Aster, she had Jack and Jamie, she had the Guardians. She wasn't alone.

T-Tooth

Tooth was amazing with Sophie. Between her and Aster, Sophie was able to distinguish between her life as a Pooka and her life as a human. Sophie wouldn't let anyone near her except for Aster and Tooth at first.

But slowly she began to trust the others, letting them near her and not flinching when she was touched.

Tooth really was a lifesaver.

U-Universe

They were all so small, really, compared to everything there was. 

But it was the little things that made Aster feel the biggest.

Like when Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek, or Sophie holding up a newly designed egg for inspection. 

The little things that made them family.

V-Variety

They were an odd group. You'd never think they knew each other, let alone as well as they did. But they were a family.

North was the dad, no argument. He was there for advice or just someone to talk to.

Tooth was the mom; the one anyone could go to if they needed gentle words of encouragement.

Sandy was like the big brother who had gone to college. He was up for fun and games when he was there, but was ready to protect his family from whatever came their way.

They all had their place, and without even one of them, the rest were lost.

But that's just how families were.

W-Wind

The wind realized it first.

Jack found out a week later, Aster the next day. 

All three were shocked. Who would have thought it possible?

But one visit to the Santoff Claussen infirmary later, and it was confirmed. Jack was pregnant. And Aster was the father.

X-Xylophone

North started making toys for the baby right away. 

Jack was always in what was going to be the baby's room, getting everything ready.

One day, when Jack was seven months pregnant, Aster came home to an almost silent burrow. The only noise was a quiet tinkling of musical notes.

Aster followed the sound to the nursery. Jack was sitting in the rocking chair Aster had made, playing with one of the first toys North had made: a small xylophone.

Aster stood in the doorway, smiling at his mate. Their world was crazy but at least they had this, had each other that they could always count on.

Y-Yeti

Phil found them first. Aster had called North, panicking because Jack had gone into labor, almost a month early. He rushed them to Santoff Claussen. Jack was rushed into the infirmary and Aster was forced to wait outside.

It felt like hours passed before Aster was allowed into the room where Jack was. The winter spirit was sleeping in one of the beds, a small crib next to it.

Aster looked into the crib and saw a small kit that looked exactly like him. He smiled down at his son.

Z-Zach

The kit was healthy, healthier than was expected from him being born so early.

Jack and Aster took their kit home two days after he was born, still unnamed.

Sophie took one look at him and said her first word since becoming a Pooka, "Zach."


End file.
